Coo coo
by hinterom
Summary: When Jack and his cousin, Thomas, find the usually busy and welcoming Cafe to be abandoned they must learn about Brewster's mysterious past in order to find where this lovable pigeon is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack did you hear me?" Thomas poked Jack's shoulder. Jack blinked, "Hm? Oh yes I totally agree. Scallops are way cooler than coral." Jack sighed. His cousin, Thomas, had overstayed his welcome and Jack was running out of ways to entertain him.

The dark grey sea licked the sandy shores as Jack and Thomas gripped their fishing rods. Thunder rolled overhead.

"I don't like the sound of that!" Exclaimed Thomas. Jack nodded, "We best go indoors. How does Brewster's sound? Coffee's on me." The soft drizzle of rain began to increase once Jack unfolded his umbrella and the two walked into the town's museum. They were then greeted by a drowsy looking owl.

"Hoo! Hoo! What can I do for you?" asked Blathers, the museum curator.

Thomas grinned, "Oh hey Blathers! I had a question. What is your favorite dinosaur?" Jack rolled his eyes, "C'mon Thomas. Sorry Blathers we are here for some coffee maybe next time!" Once Blathers got talking there was no stopping him. The boys quickly went down the stairs leaving a very sad looking owl behind.

When Jack swung open the cafe door it was pitch black. "Brewster? Is anyone there?" Jack tried to feel for the light switch. He really wanted some coffee. Then suddenly Thomas yelped.

Jack jumped, startled. "What's wrong?" he tried to follow Thomas' voice but Thomas had wandered off towards the piano and it took a little work to get across the cafe.

"I stepped on something hard!" Said Thomas, "It feels like...like a rock!" Thomas bent down to feel around on the ground. He finally found what he was looking for and sure enough it was a rock. The light streaming through the open door was enough to tell that much. "It's a rock alright. And look here, Jack. There's a note attached to it!"

Jack grabbed the rock out of his cousins hand. "I can't make out the writing. There's not enough light!" He started for the door when all of a sudden the lights flickered on. "That's weird..." pointed out Thomas.

But Jack didn't reply. He was too busy reading the note.

"Coo coo is what she said

Coo coo my love is dead

Coo coo it is not so

Coo coo the tale of whoa"

" . ?" Jack was clearly frustrated. You see he, REALLY wanted that coffee.

"Maybe it's a riddle." Thomas offered, "Brewster always said 'Coo coo' right? And I guess his love died..."

"I can read, thank you!" snapped Jack though he did appreciate his cousin's effort. Brewster was a friend of Jack's and although he didn't know what this note meant, he did know one thing. This wasn't Brewster's handwriting.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas and Jack walked out of the museum speechless. They had no idea why Blathers would have left. He had a perfectly good life style here in Maceria. Was he maybe forced to leave? There was only one way to find out, and lucky for the two boys, the town hall was just across the bridge.

"Let's just ask Pelly if she's seen Blathers recently." Said Jack as he stepped over a puddle, "She should know something." Thomas nodded he didn't really like Pelly, she always knew what he was up to. But he did, however, like Blathers so he was willing to try.

The town hall door squeaked as it opened. The building was the oldest in the entire town and Tortimer rarely updated anything in it. "Welcome! May I help you?" asked Pelly. "That remains to be seen" replied Jack, "could you tell me the last time you saw Brewster?"

Pelly hesitated, the began to go through her notes, "Brewster…Brewster…Brews- ah! Here we are. Yes that would be Saturday, September 15… two days ago! He came to pick up his mail that afternoon. Anything else?"

"No… that's all. Thank you!" replied Jack. He motioned Thomas towards the recycling bin and pretended to look through it, "What now?" asked Jack.

"Well…now I suppose we ask around!" said Thomas, "Someone had to have seen him… I got it!" he snapped his fingers, "K.K. Slider! He must've seen Brewster that night!"

"That's a start." replied Jack, and so the two of them turned toward Pelly who had been watching them rather curiously. "Pelly… I do have one more question." Said Jack, "where would we be able to find K.K?"

Pelly huffed, "K.K. Slider is nothing but trouble. He thinks he's so great with his little-" Pelly…" Thomas approached her desk, "we are kind of in a hurry." Pelly sighed and told them to look inside Tom Nook's. The boys thanked her and made their way out of the town hall. "Well we best listen to Pelly." Said Jack, "she usually knows these types of things… where people hang out." Thomas kicked the ground, "I guess…"


End file.
